Weißpelz
Weißpelz (Original: Whitestorm) ist ein großer, muskulöser Kater mit dichtem, weißem Fell und gelben Augen . Er hat eine Narbe hinter seinem Ohr. Ausbildung Sein Mentor war Kiefernstern , der veranlasste ,dass sein Schüler den Namen Löwenhez erhalten sollte, weil er so tapfer sei wie ein Löwe Er war Mentor von Sandsturm Autritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis Zusammen mit Löwenherz wartet er Sonnenhoch auf Feuerpfote Entscheidung.Auch stimmt er zu Feuerpfote in den Clan aufzunehmen als Blaustern ihn nach seiner Meinung fragt. Als Feuerpfote in den Clan kommt, ist er dort ein älterer Krieger. Als Feuerpfote, Graupfote und Gelbzahn den SchattenClan von Braunsterns Herrschaft befreien wollen treffen sie Weißpelz auf einer Patrullie und fragen ihn, ob er ihnen helfen möchte. Weißpelz stimmt zu und gemeinsam mit ein paar älteren Kriegern des SchattenClans können sie Braunstern vertreiben. Vor dem Sturm Er steht Blaustern stets zur Seite, als diese nach Tigerkralles Verrat deprimiert ist, während Feuerherz die Führung des Clans notgedrungen übernimmt, wobei Weißpelz ihm mit seiner Erfahrung hilft, und Feuerherz entdeckt, als Glanzfell erzählt, dass sie Junge erwartet, dass er der Vater ist. Glanzfell bringt am Ende des Buches die Jungkatzen Ampferjunges, Regenjunges und Schlammjunges zur Welt. Gefährliche Spuren Seine Schülerin Maispfote wird von der Hundemeute angegriffen und lebensgefährlich verletzt, sodass er schülerlos zurückbleibt, weil sie aufgrund ihrer Behinderung ihre Ausbildung nicht fortführen kann. Stunde der Finsternis Weißpelz ist neben Feuerherz die einzige Katze, die von Blausterns Misstrauen und schwindendem Geisteszustand weiß. Als Dank für seine Hilfe und weil er auch von allen anderen Katzen hohes Ansehen genießt, wird er in ''Stunde der Finsternis von Feuerstern zu dessen Stellvertreter ernannt. Weißpelz wollte scheinbar nie Stellvertreter werden und ist sehr überrascht, als Feuerstern ihn auswählt. Dunkelstreif will Weißpelz' Tochter Ampferjunges mit Todesbeeren vergiften, was aber dank Graustreifs schnellem Eingreifen und Rußpelz' Heilerhilfe fehlschlägt. Dunkelstreif wird daraufhin aus dem DonnerClan verbannt. thumb|left|260px|WeißpelzWeißpelz wird besonders wegen seiner weisen Ratschläge, seiner Loyalität zum DonnerClan und wegen seiner Tapferkeit geschätzt. Er handelt immer überlegt, selbst in Gefahrensituationen beibt er ruhig und entschlossen. Feuerstern kann sich immer auf ihn verlassen und überlässt ihm auch öfter das Lager, wenn er selbst verhindert ist. Vor der Schlacht gegen den BlutClan scheint er zu wissen, dass er sterben wird, folgt Feuerstern jedoch trotzdem in die Schlacht. Am Ende des Bandes wird er im Endkampf gegen den BlutClan von Knochen umgebracht, aber von den Schülern Brombeerpfote, Bernsteinpfote, Sturmpfote, Federpfote und Aschenpfote gerächt. Sein letzter Wunsch ist es, dass Graustreif seine Nachfolge als Zweiter Anführer übernimmt. Familie *Mutter: Schneefell *Vater: Distelklaue *Großmütter: Mondblüte, Mohndämmerung *Großväter: Sturmschweif, Windflug *Gefährtin: Glanzfell *Tochter: Ampferschweif *Söhne: Regenpelz, Schlammfell *Enkelinnen: Mohnfrost, Honigfarn, Rußherz *Enkel: Maulwurfpfote Sonstiges *Er hat WindClan-Blut in sich, da sein Großvater Windflug von WindClan-Katzen abstammt *Er wurde in Stunde der Finsternis einmal mit blauen Augen beschrieben. Quellen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Zweiter Anführer Kategorie:LöwenClan (Modern) Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Blausterns Prophezeiung Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:SkyClan's Destiny Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Charaktere Kategorie:Das Gesetz der Krieger Charaktere